Not the only heart that's broken
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: (Warning, like, angst overloaded!) Hiccup has been dealing with heart problems ever since he was born too early. It repeatedly tries to let him down, while Jack is a nervous wreck during every last one of the episodes. Though Hiccup always promises it will be fine... Hijack/Frostcup oneshot!


**I remember it clearly**

Jack putted his phone back with shaking hands. He felt the tears burn in his ice blue eyes. He rushed out of his house, completely forgetting about his jacket and not giving the time to leave his sister a note.

As soon as he made it to the car he jumped in and twisted the starting key. When the old engine protested Jack didn't make it through the first swore before it went running again.

He backed the old BMW out not even noticing he scratched their mailbox making it crooked in his hurry.

Jack wiped the tears with the back of his hand when he exited the small neighborhood.

His thoughts were swirling and twisting in his head, all ending up in a worst possible scenario. He continued to drive way to fast for the signs liking, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He was to worried for that. He barely even heard the complaining hoot behind him as he continued forward.

In the main time he couldn't help glancing at the empty seat beside him. Memories washing over Jack; when Jack drove him to school, to their first date and that awful first time to the hospital.

 **But maybe you've forgotten**

"Don't worry, it's just like any other time," Hiccup tried to reassure Jack.

But Jack was scared out of his wits. _No, it isn't!_ He wanted to scream.

Hiccup having heart problems happened every so often, but that did not make it less awful for Jack, for both of them. But Hiccup was wrong, this wasn't like any other time.

Jack took Hiccups left hand in his and with the other he gently stroked the damp bangs from the boys eyes. Jack winced at how his boyfriends skin was a lot paler than his own own naturally pale hand, even though the raging fever flushed the red cheeks. Hiccup looked awful and even though he tried to hide it, Jack clearly saw all of the pain in the beautiful forest green eyes he had grown to love so much.

Every time Hiccups heart nearly gave out he had been in an awful state for days. But somehow for every time the young boy was getting weaker and weaker, the sickness in his blood growing together with the pain it brought his fragile body.

And Jack hated it. He hated every last second of it. To see Hiccup in pain hurt Jack equally as much. But to know that it would be so easy to loose him...

Seeing Jacks discomfort Hiccup tried to change the subject. "So how are you then?"

If it weren't for the situation Jack could have huffed. No mater the pain he was enduring Hic always would make sure everyone else was alright. If he was the most dumbest or sweetest person in the world Jack once wondered.

"You know I'm not fine when you're feeling like this," Jack almost whispered, not meeting the smaller boys gaze but still squeezing his hand, being careful of the IV.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup mumbled, and before Jack could reply deep voices were heard just outside the room.

"We'll start the operation as soon as possible. Call over doctor fang and we'll move over to 145," A manly voice said and a young-sounding female answered.

"Doc, I don't distrust your judgment, but it's a very dangerous choice and the boy is so young?"

"I understand your worry Clair, but by the current state it's his only chance." Soon after the door was open, both teenagers looking at the doctors who didn't realize they were heard. The nurse set on work to take loose the heart monitor together with other needles Jack didn't know the purpose of.

"I love you Jack," Hiccup whispered and without a second of hesitation he answered that he love him so much too.

Jack placed a gentle kiss on his burning forehead. "Just hang on okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," The bedridden boy replied with a weak squeeze himself.

"Promise?" Jack asked, tears running freely again.

"Promise."

 **You were never a liar**

Jack quietly stepped forward and placed a beautiful white rose on the hard wood. He slowly put his hand on it and whispered words that were beyond anyone's ears.

He took one last longing look at the picture of an auburn haired, smiling boy. Jack smiled weakly back, but couldn't hold it up knowing he would never see his again. Never hear him laugh. Never again talk to him. Never feel his soft and gentle touch. Never be with him, ever again.

Jack didn't even cry as the small chest was lowered into the ground. He felt to sad to cry, to weak, to broken. And even that was an underestimate. He felt completely and utterly shattered. Left in the rubble of his own heart and the only one being able to lift up the pieces was gone. Gone forever to never come back.

The rained poured down his face though, and if it was some kind of a movie Jack probably would have sneered saying 'And of course as always the sad scene welcomes the rain!' But this wasn't a movie, this was reality and Hiccup was really gone.

 **But you broke your promise**

Jack sat once again in front of the small gravestone in the big graveyard.

Jack cried in utter sadness as he saw the graffiti destruction decorating the marble, writing 'tag'. Jack tried that a couple of times with Bunnymund in the past but he could never imagined someone actually doing it on someones grave. _Hiccups grave._

Thinking his name still hurt Jack, but still it was everything he thought about.

He took out a candle from his bag and lit it, next to the sunny daisies Stoick probably put there. The flames danced slowly and shone through the already darkening evening.

Jack whispered to the grave the same words he whispered at the funeral.

Jack sat there even after the night had fallen, talking quietly to the one person he only wished would respond. What Jack wouldn't give to see him again, to hold him and actually feel the warmth of his body. With red eyes Jack Frost got up from the ground knowing none of that would ever happen again. With that he slowly began to walk back home.

 **Yes, I still remember**

 **Please don't tell me you've forgotten**

 **You were never a liar but you still broke your promise**

 **Didn't you promise me you would be fine?**

 _ **The end**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Okay, so Hiccup got another attack and the only option was for him to endure a heart transplant. Unfortunately he didn't make it.**

 **This is my first fic here and please if you have time leave a review or something! Would make my day 3**

 **/Mylittlefangirlworld**


End file.
